


Crime and Punishment

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angels and Demons, Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is an angel, Neal is a demon and ancient laws are sacred. When their forbidden love is discovered, Neal is executed and Peter is left wingless and banished from the place he used to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I should probably just hide for at least a week because I killed poor Neal /o\ And I didn't mean to, honest! It was a deadly combination of bunny and character death square, awwww. BUUUUT we're talking angels and demons so I'm just gonna say there is a way to bring Neal back and the boys will be back together *pets them*

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kpuagzpzk702rvp/cap-finish.png?dl=0)


End file.
